


It Sucks To Be Single Day

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anti-Valentine Challenge, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pining, Songfic, Valentine's Day, no beta - we die like men, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Happy It Sucks To Be Single  (AKA Valentine's Day) everybody!  I think this might end up being a collection for when the romance muse abandons me and the salt takes over.  For now it's just one little flash fic about Jason pining for Tim.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. CHAPTER ONE - "MR. BRIGHTSIDE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick flash fic about Jason pining for Tim. The Tim/Stephanie pairing is purely in his head but I still tagged it for safety's sake.

Jason bit down on his straw and struggled not to glare as he watched Tim and Stephanie tearing up the dance floor. He should have been enjoying the chance to watch Tim let loose and just be young, but he just couldn’t when his stomach was tying itself in knots. Stephanie wasn’t some random girl after all. She and Tim had been a _THING_ , and a serious thing at that.

Yeah, they had technically broken up the moment Bruce had faked her death, but did that really mean anything? Tim had forgiven him for trying to kill him multiple times. What was a little faked death compared to that? Hell, he could easily imagine it as the prelude to one epic hate fuck. Jason saw a flash of green that had almost nothing to do with the Pit as his mind decided to cook up an image of the pair leaving together. They’d been drinking, so they’d call a cab...maybe head to Tim’s penthouse. Or maybe to a discreet hotel. 

He’d seen Tim naked in the showers so he knew Stephanie would be in for a treat. And objectively he could acknowledge that Stephanie was hot. They both had stamina for days thanks to operating under the Bat so Jason was sure they’d have the kind of loud drawn out sex that made neighbors bust out a broom to bang on the ceiling or walls to get you to shut up. Jason shut his eyes and tried to will away the imagery, but that only made it easier to picture it.

The song ended and Jason snapped his eyes open just in time to see Stephanie let out a bright laugh before kissing Tim’s cheek. Tim blinked then grinned at the kiss before he laughed as well and escorted Stephanie off the dance floor and out to the patio so they could cool off. Jason’s jealousy ratcheted up at the sight and he began grinding his teeth. It had been a chaste kiss, the same kind of kiss she gave Alfred or Dick but for some reason Jason’s body didn’t seem to get the memo.

The straw between Jason’s teeth gave way under his persistent grinding. He knew it was his own fault that he hadn’t gotten to know Tim until _after_ he’d torpedoed any chance of a serious connection. Hell, if he wasn’t a former Bat, Tim probably wouldn’t give Jason the time of day. No, that wasn’t true. Tim would do something worse. He’d be polite. Jason HATED polite Tim. Polite Tim was a dismissive Tim. 

Jason preferred it when he could get Tim riled up, to see honest emotion flashing in those bright, blue eyes. Anger was light years better than neutral. And if anger was all he could get-- Jason spit out the straw and tossed back the rest of his drink before he began stalking after the pair--anger would have to suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was inspired by the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. Here's a link if you want to listen.  
> [♫ ♪ ♫](https://youtu.be/gGdGFtwCNBE)


	2. Suggestions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a placeholder chapter for the sake of editing.

I'm still figuring out the ins and outs of AO3. It automatically renamed my first chapter to the story name when I really wanted a separate chapter name and the option to add more chapters later. But now seems like a good time to ask...have you guys got a good it sucks to be single song? Comment down below and maybe I'll crank out another drabble to break my writer's block.


End file.
